Titan Slayer
by xDeSolationx
Summary: As a child, he was Left in a dark and forsaken world. A place Filled with tragedy and anguish. Monsters, only bent on Destroying mankind for the sake of their pleasure... The humans have fought back, but have slowly fallen. A new light is here. The Chosen. The Slayer.
1. Prologue

**AU:** I've fixed some problems in this story, don't worry i'm looking for a beta to help me out. Sorry for the mistakes

**DISCLAIMER****: I**** DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

**Prologue**

* * *

A hooded figure ran through the damp massive forest creating hallow footprints through the mud. Slowing down, the figure paused and rested at the side of one of the many immense trees surrounding itself, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was too close", the tired figure stated with a deep low voice, indicating his sex. He pulled off his green hood revealing a mess of brown hair and a pair of matching brown eyes. He was around six feet, and wore a green cloak with what looked like a white and blue winged crest on the back, which covered the rest of his attire.

"Damn," He cursed. "If only my maneuver gear hadn't malfunction, then I would have already been out of this accursed place". Today really wasn't his day. He had just finished the vigorous training that the was assigned by his military. feeling confident, he felt he was ready to do anything and was instantly transported into the scouting legion and was sent outside the walls. Unfortunately, in the first 24 hours he had already been separated from his squad and was now lost in this giant ass forest.

Separating the machine from his sides, the man set them next to one of the many massive trees, freeing the weight he carried. Hopefully, one of his teammates would find it and come search for him, but for now he needed to keep moving.

he moved at a steady pace, not wanting to tire himself, or alert anything nearby. Sounds of inhuman noises filled the forest from every corner as he jogged, but one noise in particular stopped his heart cold. He heard footsteps. thundering and giant footsteps. the man's eyes widened as he looked up to see a towering hand loom over him. with almost inhuman reflexes, he hit the ground and quickly rolled out of harms way. Dusting himself, the man looked back, fear clear in his eyes, at the crater the enormous hand had constructed.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" there were a dozen thoughts running through his head as he took off sprinting. " A TITAN? I BARELY HEARD IT SNEAK UP ON ME".

The Massive hand returned to an even more massive figure. It was a strange human-like creature. It was naked, but had no signs of genitals. It appeared to be about 15 meters tall and sported a wide grin revealing worn out yellow teeth.

Its grin seemed to widen as he stared at the running figure. The monster lunged at the man wildly, hands outstretched, preparing for a catch. Unlike before, the man was off-guard, but this time he was instantly ready. He quickly dove to the left, the giant's thumb barely scraping his leg. The titan tumbled on the ground before impacting with a tree, stunning the monster for a second. Without hesitation the man dashed away, struggling to make distance between himself and the titan.

"Fuck!" He frantically thought. "There's no way I can outrun this thing!" He zigzagged through the tall trees, thinking of a way to find some type of panacea for his predicament.

His heart lurched as he yet again began to hear the familiar resounding footsteps. "Should I just give up?" He thought sadly to himself. "No!" he screamed "I will not die!". With that he increased his speed. As though the titan heard him itself, it also increased its pace, surely nullifying the man's escape. Just as it looked like the figure was surely going to meet his end, he heard a familiar voice resounding over the pounding of the titan's feet.

"_Erich!"_

The startled man glanced to the direction of his notification and saw hope itself. To his right was a woman maneuvering through the trees. She had brown hair as well as matching brown eyes; she looked closely related to Erich, and was in the same green cloak he wore that hid her figure, as well as her clothes underneath.

"ERICH!" She yelled again. "HOLD ON!"

Erich almost started dancing as he saw his sister, Liz. Though not as skilled as he was, her stamina was monstrous. No wonder she was able to find him.

without further adieu Liz swung her sword with deadly accuracy aimed at the lower neck of the giant creature. however, before her swords could make contact, she was stunned by a bright streak of lighting, which had hit the ground near her, barley missing her and the monster. Dazed, Liz began swinging blindly before grinning as she felt her sword cut through the soft flesh of the titan. Sadly, her victory was cut short as she crashed into a massive tree, losing consciousness as shit hit the ground.

Erich wasn't so lucky.

The deceased titan fell near his running figure, practically throwing him off his feet; he was propelled several yards, colliding with three trees before he came to an abrupt stop. He groaned painfully knowing he had broken his arm and leg through the ordeal. Hearing small footsteps, Erich forced himself to stay conscious. Through his blurry vision he was able to make out a glowing humanoid figure in a white hooded robe, standing several feet from him, carrying a small bundle of cloth in its arm.

"What's this?" He pondered. But his question was answered as he peeked a tuft of blonde hair as well as a tiny face revealed within the clothing.

His attention traveled to the glowing figure's and was met with a stunning and beautiful woman's face. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet and held a thoughtful expression while murmuring, as if she was arguing with herself. Tired of just observing, Erich tried to speak. He instantly regretted it as a painful groan escaped from his lips.

now alerted, the figure looked at Erich, surprised she hadn't noticed his presence. Within a second her reaction altered to a more serious one. the mysterious woman inspected Eric, seemingly almost staring into the soul of the man. it seemed to last forever before the woman finally lowered her eyes and replacing her straight face with a bright smile. With the softest voice Erich ever heard, the woman spoke. "I can tell that you are capable of fighting these creatures. So please, take care of him." That was all Erich Perceived, before he drifted into darkness.

* * *

**I know you guys are mad at me, but i am here now :) to quench your thirst.**

**i'm just editing a couple things, but that 3rd chapter is well on its way. do not fret.**

**xDeS**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**AU: **Hey again guys if you are seeing this, that means I've updated my story. I wanted to at least get 5 reviews but got 8 follows instead so I guess its good enough. Now, on to the story.

* * *

_Past the veils of heat and smoke, past the desolate landscape and the bodies of the fallen, the slayer stood._

_Blue eyes curious as the day he was born looked around the barren landscape. Bodies and blood lay on the ground, creating a brown and red sea that stretched across the horizon. Only in the middle stood a blonde boy covered in steaming blood, on him was a tattered white shirt, barely clinging to his body. _

_He looked at his hands to see he was wielding a rusty sword dripping with steaming blood. The boy pondered at his found, and inspected the weapon strangely. _

"_Blood?" the boy wondered before realization sunk in. "D-Did I kill all these people?" _

"_People?" a deep voice in his head announced, earning the boy's attention."Look around you boy these aren't people." The boy did as he was told and gasped as he saw his mistake. What lay on the landscape where definitely not humans. Though only baring slight traits, these creatures began to steam and simmer as their skin seemed to melt off their bones._

"_Why am I seeing all this?" the boy questioned with a look of horror._

"_Oh?" the voice started. "You don't know?"_

_The boy only held a confused look. "Know what?"_

_Before the voice could answer him the ground began to shake knocking the boy of his feet. The sky began to disappear as well as the landscape before him. The ground disappeared before him causing him to fall. He reached up to grab something, anything, that could stop his fall but to no avail he found nothing. He heard the rumbles of the voice shouting, trying to tell him something, but all he heard was his name._

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto woke up with a strangled gasp, body lurching up violently. Crystal blue eyes snapped open, wide with fear.

He shakily rose up his hand and inspected it. After he was sure there was no sign of blood he let out a long awaited sigh.

"It's just that dream again." He told himself with mild surprise. He had been getting weird dreams for awhile. Strange, whenever he had it he would never finish it. He had wanted to tell his guardians about the strange dreams he kept experiencing, but decided against it. Telling them that he had dreams of killing hordes of Titans would sound pretty crazy, especially from a 9 year old.

Tired of just sitting there, he shifted out of his bed and lumbered to his bathroom. After making his way toward the shower and turning on the water, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks of blond hair before stepping in.

He let out a pleased sigh as he felt the heat loosen his stiff body. He pressed his palms against the wall of the shower and let the hot liquid run down his lithe frame. He let his mind wander back to the dream he had many times experienced. It just seemed too real to him sometimes, he had even felt the hot blood splash against his body.

He shook his head and turned off the shower, He'll have to worry about the dream another time, now to focus on other things. More awake and alert he decided to get ready for the day. He put on an orange shirt and some black shorts to match, and later put on some black sandals as well. He threw on his backpack and left from his room to head downstairs.

Before he could even take the first step he could already smell food being cooked. He rushed downstairs to see at the kitchen a light blonde woman with a ponytail flipping a tasty looking pancake. She wore a brown shirt along with a grey skirt covered up with a dirty apron smudged with many stains acquired over the years.

"Good morning Naruto", she said as she smiled at him.

"Morning yourself", he groaned. He sat down on the kitchen table and laid his head down.

"What's wrong with you this morning", she asked with a bit of worry.

"Nothing really, I guess just had a bad night nothing to worry about" He said. He decided to steer the conversation away before she could ask any more questions. "Uh, where's Erich, shouldn't he be here?"

"Huh? Oh, seemed he had some important business with some officials from the survey corps, he should be back before you come back from school," She said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of him,before wiping her hands on her apron. "He really should just quit the survey corps; nothing will ever come out of it if he stays."

"Didn't you quit the force?" Naruto asked with mild interest.

She shrugged, "well not really, I was kind of fired. It had to be done, so you could be taken care of."

Naruto sat up from the table before pouring his dishes into the sink. He knew that she had been fired, quite some time ago actually, but wanted to confirm it. It was pretty obvious when she started staying home almost every week. It was more of his fault that she had been let go. When he was a child, he had been found by both Erich Fuchs as well as Elizabeth Fuchs in one of the many Titan infested forests. It was a miracle that he had survived, let alone had been found. Most of the squad found it suspicious that he was alone, less alone alive, but later dropped it when they realize they had suspicions of a baby.

Naruto Finished washing his plates, and headed for the door. All he knows now that he was grateful for them taking him in when they didn't have to, and if anything happened he was sure to protect his Guardians.

"Cya Liz," He called out as he opened the door. Oh before I forget, I'll be stopping at Eren's before coming home. It's been a while since I've seen him, since he's been traveling a lot."

"Ok," She called back. "Just be careful. I've heard that there has been some kidnapping lately so watch your back."

"Alright then" He said before closing the door behind him. "Pfft kidnappers", He scoffed as he walked down the streets of the Shiganshina District. Kidnappers were nothing to him he was pretty sure he was tough enough to beat one measly man up. He had done some training with Erich ever since he was 5 and has been learning the art of taekwondo ever since. He almost wished he could get kidnapped, nothing ever happened in this old district. He only had fun with some friends from school and that's about it.

"Hopefully things will get more interesting in this old district," He thought with a grin. "But first, I need to get to school" he thought hurriedly, before running down the street and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**I'm so happy that chapter is done. Well you guys finally met Naruto Fuchs, the young boy that came from the forest. He's last name means fox in German, and I thought it suited him pretty well. I'll be sure to Update pretty soon (I'm kind of busy). I'm still looking for someone to beta my story, but for now I'll be doing this by myself. Not to worry though, I assure you this story will get longer and better each chapter. **

**Ja ne.**

**xDeS**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR NARUTO, IF I DID ARMIN WOULDN'T BE SUCH A WUSS.**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the front entrance of his school just as the District bell rang. He sighed in relief knowing he had gotten there just in time, and hurried to his classroom. He pushed open the door and headed inside, paying his teacher the least bit attention.

Naruto walked down the aisle to the last row of desks where he sat down. As he waited, he looked around his classroom, surveying his classmates. There weren't many children in the Shiganshina district, most of them where actually sent off into deeper part of the walls, Naruto never new why, Safety precautions maybe? Or where the parents too scared of living so close to the titans? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Naruto, Long time no see."

Naruto grinned as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see a small boy, roughly about his height. He had Brown hair and Green piercing eyes that held a bit of wildness within them. He wore a brown shirt, along with black shorts, just showing how skinny he was.

"_Eren!_" Naruto thought with joy.

Naruto jumped out of his seat before bombarding his fellow friend with questions.

"I heard you went traveling with your dad, how was it?"

"Uh, it was-"

"Hey, didn't you just turn ten last month? You were on a trip too then, right?"

"Yeah, I think we went not too far from-"

"Did you bring any cake with you?" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. "If you did, you might want to hide it before the others find out about it. They are practically hyenas be careful."

Eren laughed at his friends antics. It was good to be back, He had been away for a month due to his father's work, and was relieved, when they finally got home. The first thing he had wanted to do was go find Naruto. He later decided against it, since it was pretty late when they arrived, fortunately there was school the next day, and he was glad to see Naruto again. He was like a brother to Eren, and had been his best friend since they were 4.

"Hey, is it ok if I come over after school?" Naruto asked. "I want to know everything that happened when u left the district." Unlike most of the Children in the class who had parents who traveled within the walls, Naruto had never been outside this little town and was always curious of what was happening out there, where he couldn't see.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't think that's possible," Said Eren apologetically. "My dad is still has some business with the garrison troops. So, that means I'm staying with Hans after School."

"Hans? Naruto said in disgust. "But, what about your mom and Mikasa?" Asked Naruto, "You should just stay with them; Hans will probably be too drunk to take care of you anyway."

Eren sighed, "Mom and Mikasa left to give some of our neighbor gifts for a celebration. They won't be back for quite a while, sorry Naruto."

Naruto Smiled at him, "It's alright; we can meet up tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be Saturday. So we don't need to worry about school.

"Ok then said Eren happily. "I hope you don't mind if I bring Armin and Mikasa with me.

Naruto shrugged, "its fine with me, but make sure Armin brings that cool book about the wonders beyond the walls."

"Alright then, ill-"

Before Eren could continue, the teacher ordered all the students to get to their desks and take out their notebooks for note copying.

Naruto just groaned.

It was time for class.

After 6 hours of writing and listening to boring lectures, the District bell rang signifying all students that School was over. Naruto stretched before standing up and flung his backpack over his head. Eren had already left, quite a few minutes ago; it seemed Hans wanted him there right after school was over. It really didn't concern him much.

Opened the door of the school he stepped outside and began his walk home. As he trekked along the busy streets his thoughts flew to the lesson he learned just a few hours ago. "That was really stupid, he thought. " I know the titans are our number one enemies but I wish they wouldn't teach us of their existence, its best for kids to stay ignorant and maintain their childhood for a few years."

A noise brought Naruto out of his thoughts; he looked at the location, a small alleyway, and was mildly surprised at the sight. There being beating up and mugged by three older boys was none other than Armin Arlert. Knowing what he had to do Naruto sighed. He sprinted out into the alley and called out to the bullies.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?"

The boys turned along with Armin, and looked at him with mild interest. Naruto's eyes widened a bit. These weren't the normal guys that went after Armin.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled one of the boys.

This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as he grinned. This was great; these idiots didn't know who he was. If it were the normal bullies that normally picked on Armin, They would have already pissed their pants and ran away. Luckily these guys haven't heard about him, and weren't afraid.

Yet.

Naruto slowly walked up to them. "Can you leave my friend here alone? It doesn't look like he's done anything bad."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" commented one of the other boys.

Naruto just looked at them with a straight face. "Guys, please don't let this be harder than it really should, just let him go before you regret it.

All the bullies chuckled at his response. Naruto couldn't blame them; he was pretty short and barely reached their shoulders. If it weren't for his blonde spiky hair, he'd probably look even shorter than he looked

One of the three boys walked up to him, a chubby freckled boy with a red bandana resting on his head. "This must be the leader". Naruto thought as he looked up at the bully's face.

"Look squirt," started the leader. "I think it's best for you to get going we don't want to have to hurt you do we guys?

At that the other boys chuckled in agreement.

Naruto looked up at the chubby boy then took of his sandals. The others looked at him questionably.

"Hey! Why are you taking those off?" The leader yelled.

Naruto pretended to look confused. "Oh you mean these?" he said as he held them up.

The leader smirked. "Yeah, if you're thinking of throwing shoes at us then running off, then you're in for a surprise."

Naruto just smiled back at the bullies. "No, that's not the reason" he said as he threw his sandals to his side. "I took it off, so I won't break your nose."

Before the leader could register what Naruto had just spoken, He felt his stomach explode with pain. Slowly the boy looked down to see a fist, Naruto's fist, buried in his stomach. The leader staggered back gasping for breath. He didn't have time to recover before a foot crashed into his face sending him spiraling into a nearby trashcan.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk on his face. "Ha," Naruto laughed, " looks like i put you right where u belong.

With anger, the freckled boy yelled out through broken teeth. "What are you guys doing just standing there get him?"

The other baffled boys looked at their leader then looked at Naruto. The choice was Obvious on this one. Without looking back the rest of the boys Ran away screaming bloody Mary.

"W-what are you guys doing!" The leader yelled. "Don't leave me here!" With that, he scrambled off the floor after his buddies.

Making sure they were gone, Naruto walked up to Armin who had hid in a Corner during the fight (If you could even call it one).

"Armin you ok man?" Naruto asked. "Hope they didn't hurt you too bad"

Armin looked at Naruto thankfully before standing up. "I'm fine, Thanks for the help."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's alright, but you need to learn to stand up for yourself more often, I won't be there to protect you all the time."

Armin looked down shamefully at his words. Naruto didn't understand at all how he felt. He didn't know how to fight like Naruto, less alone trash talk like he can. To him, standing up to one of those guys was suicide.

Naruto lifted Armin's head up. "You're a runner aren't you?"

Armin nodded his head.

"Good, if they come back and try to bully you. Flick them off. And if they come after you, just kick one of them in the balls, then run as fast as you can, ok?

Armin nodded while Naruto chuckled.

"Alright then," Naruto stated. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Armin said puzzled. He didn't make any plans for tomorrow. What did he mean?

"Oh yeah that's right" Naruto exclaimed. "Eren hasn't asked you yet, but me, you, Eren and Mikasa are hanging out tomorrow at the usual place by the Canal."

"Ok," agreed Armin with a smile. "I'll be there."

Content with his answer Naruto turned around and continued his walk home.

* * *

** (at Home)**

* * *

As Naruto Stepped in the house, he didn't bother asking if anyone was home. Liz was probably at the market buying tomorrow's lunch, and, Erich probably went back to HQ after stopping by earlier. He went straight up to his room.

Without hesitation he fell back on the bed, clothes and all. It had been a normal day once again. He knew it'd different when he got older, He wanted to join the survey corps along with Eren, and he knew it wouldn't be boring. He turned around and buried his face in his pillow. For some strange reason he was excited about tomorrow, spending time with his friends was going to be fun, he knew that. But there was something else there as well he didn't know what was going to happen but it made him almost shivering in excitement.

He looked at his window and noticed it was already dark. "Liz must be home already" he thought as his eyes drooped. Somewhere along the lines he remembered falling asleep, but was awakened by a deep rumbling sound. His eye snapped open, and was shocked to see a pair of giant eyes staring at him.

Naruto didn't move, He was scared, not because those eyes belonged to a titan. No, these where the eyes of an Animal.

* * *

**AU: Another chapter successfully updated. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys, but I wanted to explain what's going on and so on. As you can see, Naruto is good Friends with the Eren crew, and is a natural Badass and is smarter than the average 9 year old (I mean, come on, he was raised by two soldiers from the survey corps). Also if you're wondering about the Kyubbi; I've already decided what to do with him. You will see next chapter as well, this is where the story really starts off. **


End file.
